


Канатоходец на ветру

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Character Death, Dark!Harry, M/M, Out of Character, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Гарри приходил, уходил, сидел на подоконнике, перекинув одну ногу вниз. Не ел, не курил, не чистил зубы, не пользовался душем и туалетом, никогда не кончал, и может быть, был придуман Северусом в одну из шизофренически-одиноких ночей.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 14





	Канатоходец на ветру

**Author's Note:**

> Немагическая АУ. (возможно)Дарк!Гарри. Пафос. Ошибки. ООС. Смерть персонажа. не-вполне-добровольный-БДСМ. Сшивание сосков. Грустный Снейп. Насилие. Общая потерянность персонажей. Простите, люди добрые.

Он приходил и пил чай, но никогда не мыл за собой посуду. Северус потом заглядывал на дно, видел слипшиеся чаинки, птичьими стаями разметавшиеся по стенкам чашки. Рядом с ним все казалось плохим предзнаменованием.  
  
Густая челка, быстрый взгляд, пожатие плечами – легкое, простое движение, и после – щелчок застежки на часах, когда он снимал их. Наступало время идти в постель, Северус задергивал шторы, чтобы создать иллюзию ночи, чтобы не так стыдно, не так ярко, не так очевидно. Северус прятал себя в складках одеяла, но он каждый раз находил.  
  
Гарри Поттер. Его личный демон.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Занятия любовью иссушали. Северус потом несколько часов не мог встать, даже пошевелиться. Рука, неловко перекинутая через грудь, ощущала липкое прикосновение – Северус дышал глубоко, его ребра поднимались, двигались под кожей, пот тек по шее, влажные волосы тяжелым клубком лежали на подушке рядом. Все казалось болезненно-острым – любое прикосновение, вспышка света, звук.  
  
Гарри был в хорошем настроении. Он открывал окно, и с улицы тянуло холодом, свежим весенним запахом. Северус хотел повернуть голову в его сторону, взглянуть на черный силуэт на фоне окна, но не мог.  
  
Его пугали эти моменты слабости. Когда Гарри уходил, он глядел в потолок, широко раскрыв глаза. Сердце колотилось о ребра изнутри, выстукивало, предупреждало. Иногда становилось больно. Северус думал о том, что может умереть так – здесь – сейчас, и эта мысль вызывала сухую досаду; когда Гарри придет в другой раз, они не смогут повторить это, из-за какого-нибудь чертового глупого инфаркта.  
  
Но потом все проходило. Медленно, как старик, Северус поднимался с кровати, добредал до душа. Желудок ныл от голода, но отторгал любую еду, так что Северус только заваривал крепкий сладкий чай, какой дают жертвам катастроф.  
  
Он был жертвой.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Иногда Гарри не появлялся неделями, месяцами. Этого хватало, чтобы Северус пришел в себя. Чтобы спало странное оцепенение, в которое мальчишка погрузил его жизнь. Северус начинал работать, приводил квартиру в порядок, покупал продукты. Он встречался с людьми, которых долго игнорировал, и вспоминал, чем было вызвано его затворничество: всегда одно и то же. Все, кто его когда-то знал, считали своим долгом выразить беспокойство. "Ты плохо выглядишь" – спасибо, будто он не знает! "Что с тобой произошло?" – ничего, ничего особенного. "Ты должен сказать, если тебе нужна помощь".  
  
Словно тут можно помочь.  
  
Альбус давно считал, что Северус снова принимает. Они никогда об этом не говорили – никогда за все эти годы, достаточно было одного-единственного раза. Северус все еще носил метки на своем предплечье. Они не заживут. Никогда до конца не сотрутся, вечное напоминание о слабости. Когда-то Альбус сказал, что верит ему; теперь только смотрел своим сострадательным взглядом, и это ранило на удивление больно.  
  
Северус не рассказывал ему ничего. В конце концов, он действительно вернулся к старой привычке. Только теперь вместо химического вещества по его венам растекалось темное, противоестественное чувство (влечение? Страсть? Хаос?). В остальном симптомы были такими же.  
  
И когда Гарри не появлялся слишком долго, Северусу казалось: он может остановиться, может прекратить это. Еще день, еще два – и он будет свободен, будет чист.  
  
Ему казалось: еще день, еще два, и он просто умрет без дозы.  
  
Приходили сны, смутные, душные, пугающе реалистичные. Гарри ласкал его, скользил языком по телу – длинным, гибким, как лиана, языком – и глаза его в полумраке казались абсолютно черными. Этот взгляд душил, Северус кричал, царапал себе горло сквозь сон, накрывал рукой пах, терзал его пальцами, ногтями, пытаясь облегчить муку – запрещая прикасаться к себе – зная, что никак по-другому не получится.  
  
Он метался до рассвета, пока солнце не поднималось над крышами домов, не заливало серым сумеречным светом его комнату – тогда, измученный, Северус засыпал, и ему ничего не снилось.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Гарри мог прийти на несколько часов, мог оставаться у него неделями – и тогда дни сливались в один сплошной стон, в поток, омывающий Северуса со всех сторон, грозящий затопить. Время сходило с ума; солнце вставало и садилось; в их темной комнате не было места внешнему миру. Постель была единственной доступной территорией. Разобранная, смятая, теплая от трения их тел, мокрая от всевозможных естественных жидкостей, которыми истекал Северус. Гарри никогда не пачкал простыней, никогда не кончал, это было самым ужасным.  
  
Он делал с Северусом такие вещи, о которых было стыдно вспоминать, даже думать – сама мысль заставляла потеть и покрываться мурашками. Он пропихивал туда, внутрь, в тесноту заднего канала, различные предметы. Упругие, резиновые, вульгарные игрушки, и тонкие, из прохладного стекла – когда Северус сжимался слишком сильно, он боялся, что его нашпигует осколками. Гарри вводил внутрь длинный, как жезл, прибор, с выступами и шишками, проворачивал его, и Северус чувствовал себя свиньей на вертеле.  
  
Иногда Гарри забирался туда пальцами, своими пальцами, они доставали невероятно глубоко, двигались быстро и резко, заполняли тягучей болью и плотным, густым удовольствием. Иногда Гарри закрывал ему ладонью рот и нос, пока трахал, и глаза у Северуса закатывались от удовольствия и нехватки кислорода. Иногда это была удавка, иногда – прочные путы, растягивающие его на постели, словно он – редкий экземпляр, бабочка, пришпиленная к сукну. Иногда это была повязка на глазах, иногда – тонкое лезвие, вскрывающее кожу, иногда – зажимы с острыми зубцами, они прихватывали кожу горла, груди, живота, впивались в мошонку, запястья, закрывали позорные метки, бренчали, когда Северус дергался под Гарри, срывались и потом оказывались под спиной, и больно ее царапали, но не было желания отвлекаться, чтобы стряхнуть их прочь с постели.  
  
Иногда это был воск, застывающий на губах, на нежной коже век, на лбу, текущий по переносице. Гарри что-то рисовал пальцем в обжигающей субстанции, и Северус чувствовал, как она стягивает кожу, остывая. Сходясь в узоре (клеймо? Метка? Признание?).  
  
Он потом соскребал воск с лица, мелкие крошки в бровях, розовые ожоги, делающие его еще большим уродом, пятнистым, словно прыщавый подросток; он отмывал лоб перед зеркалом. Восковая молния – словно подпись.  
  
Иногда это был широкий кожаный ремень, распорки, которые удерживали ноги широко раздвинутыми, короткие удары, от которых поджимались яйца – Гарри никогда не считал вслух, никто не считал, они просто дышали в тишине, и шлепал ремень, и редко, пронзительно скрипели пружины, когда Северус пытался уйти от удара, коснуться членом простыни.  
  
Иногда это были иглы, которыми Гарри колол его соски, пока кольцо на его члене гудело и сжималось, подрагивая, и нагревалось, и остывало. Гарри целовал его бедра, безумно вздымающиеся вверх в бессильном желании; гладил живот. Протыкал верхний слой кожи, тонкий, светлый слой, выводил иглу – нитка скользила под кожей, тонкое, неповторимое ощущение – сшивал крест-накрест, поднимаясь наверх, к груди. Стягивал оба соска вместе, туже, и нитка все почему-то не рвалась, а Северус думал закричать, он даже открывал рот, но не издавал ни звука – только выгибался молча, это безумие, это дико, это больше, чем он может выдержать... и в бреду ему казалось, что член его надувается, становится гигантским, с пульсирующей влажной головкой. Гарри склонялся и целовал ее, брал губами, втягивал в себя, будто хотел осушить до дна – и Северус срывался в пропасть, теряет рассудок, кричал, кричал...  
  
Иногда они просто трахались в темноте, и это занимало не больше часа, весь визит в целом, и Гарри подпрыгивал, натягивая джинсы, и бросал взгляд из-под челки, и говорил: "Увидимся".  
  
В один из таких разов Северус разбил чашку – любимую чашку Гарри, швырнув ее в стену на кухне. На стене осталось темное пятно, похожее на смазанный отпечаток ладони, почему-то буро-красный, совершенно не чайного цвета.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Северус не знал, сколько Гарри лет и кто его родители. Кто он такой? Где живет? К кому уходит, когда оставляет Северуса приходить в себя на грязных простынях?  
  
Они встретились в баре, но больше Гарри туда не ходил. Северус убедился в этом. Он... к стыду своему, он был там после множество раз, пытался выяснить, выследить... нет, Гарри больше не приходил.  
  
Но у него были другие. Однажды Северус видел его на улице – Гарри вел за руку худого мужчину со светлыми, длинными волосами. У того был потерянный вид.  
  
Северус потом спросил, и Гарри пожал плечами:  
  
– Конечно, есть другие. Неужели ты думаешь, что мне хватит одного тебя? Ты что, жить не хочешь?  
  
Его глаза смотрели настороженно и хмуро. Северус ощутил глухое раздражение, он попытался выставить мальчишку, и в итоге они трахались на полу, возле раковины, короткие резкие толчки, кончая, Северус вцепился Гарри в волосы, и тот засмеялся.  
  
Они больше не обсуждали это. Только в тот раз, лежа на полу кухни, Северус сухо спросил:  
  
– Сколько?  
  
– Целый чертов гарем, – ответил Гарри и опять засмеялся.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Потом случилось то, что случилось. Гарри зашел слишком далеко.  
  
Это длилось сутками; Гарри трахал его пальцами, не позволяя кончить, сосал, пережимая член у основания, выкручивал соски и снова, снова оставлял на самом краю. Он не прекращал ни на секунду: несчастное тело Северуса горело от прикосновений, содрогалось в спазмах даже от самой простой стимуляции, сжималось, пульсировало.  
  
Северус раскрывал пересохшие губы, делая глоток воды – потом Гарри целовал его, облизывал его рот. Когда эрекция немного спадала, и Северус мог помочиться, Гарри приносил ему тару – унижение, которое было бы в тысячу раз хуже, если бы Северус мог зафиксировать его в своей памяти. Но он не мог ничего, только стонать, громко, отчаянно, а потом беззвучно, когда потерял голос. Гарри трахал его длинными, плавными толчками, потом выходил, и растраханная дырка медленно сжималась под его языком.  
  
Гарри вылизывал все: анус, промежность, ноющие яйца, сжимал их губами. Разводил ноги Северуса широко, прижимал к стоящему члену игрушку, вибратор, от которого дрожало все; даже зубы у Северуса стучали. Гарри наполнял его раз за разом, один палец за другим, пока внутрь не прошла вся рука. Смазывал соски маслом, чтобы не болели так сильно, а потом растирал скользкой от масла ладонью грудь. Кусал шею, мочки ушей, массировал простату, и когда из разбухшей головки начинала течь сперма – это освобождение не приносило облегчения, только новые испытания, потому что Гарри брал головку в рот и слизывал все с нее.  
  
И ни разу – ни разу за все это время – Северус не смог кончить.  
  
Он рыдал, как ребенок. Он просил, он боялся, что тронется умом – он был к этому близок. Он потерял всякий стыд, всякий контроль над телом, он кричал и всхлипывал, когда Гарри даже мимолетно касался его члена, он широко открывал рот, чувствуя, как слюна течет по подбородку.  
  
Когда Гарри сжал его, Северус подумал, что умрет. Подумал об этом с облегчением. Он не мог больше терпеть – он сказал об этом Гарри, простонал это, прохрипел. Гарри сжал его крепче, его член, другую руку положив на промежность. Взяв в ладонь его мошонку, Гарри оскалился, и в темноте казалось, что у него больше зубов, чем должно быть у человека.  
  
– Хорошо, – сказал он, снова и снова проводя по стволу Северуса. Сначала отрывисто и с паузами, потом все быстрее и быстрее. Его рука казалась размытой. Северус не мог дышать – он зажмурился, дернулся всем телом и выстрелил первым залпом спермы – Гарри в лицо; затем вторым и третьим – белесые нити протянулись от шеи Гарри до его живота, растягиваясь, стекая по коже. Гарри не прекращал двигать рукой, и Северус кончил снова, еще, и в этот раз это было похоже на взрыв – белые брызги всюду, Северус кричал, дергая ногами, как нелепая, уродливая кукла на тросточках. По всему его телу прокатилась волна – он заскулил, не зная, как с этим справиться – и очередной оргазм накрыл его, хотя это казалось уже невозможным, дешевая фантазия из порно-фильмов.  
  
Все это время Гарри держал его бедра, возвышался над ним, торжествующий и безумный, с лицом, перепачканным спермой.  
  
На мгновение Северусу показалось, что они поднялись к потолку – вместе с кроватью – и что волосы Гарри поднялись дыбом, похожие на черную корону. Тени метались по стенам, словно птицы, словно призраки птиц.  
  
Северус закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в беспамятство. Проснувшись, он обнаружил, что Гарри уже ушел. И решил, что никогда больше не пустит его обратно. Хватит, довольно.  
  
Конец всем этим играм.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Он взял командировку, затем другую, окунулся в работу, чтобы не считать дни и избавиться от навязчивых, повторяющихся сновидений. Он изнурял себя, голодал, не спал несколько суток, чтобы провалиться в глухую черную темноту, как в убежище. Поезда и перелеты, старый чемодан со скошенной ручкой – центр тяжести все время смещался, рука болела, на ладони оставались крупные грубые мозоли. Календари, ночные рейсы, лица людей, подкрашенные голубым – освещенные экранами их ноутбуков – бесплатный алкоголь, платный алкоголь, очень дорогой алкоголь. Хастлер, один-единственный, и тот не пошел с ним дальше переулка. Северус одумался, всучил ему деньги – не то слишком много, не то слишком мало, паренек кричал что-то возмущенно в спину – и сбежал, прежде чем успел бы совершить ошибку.  
  
Расстройство желудка и резкая, оглушающая боль, и зеркало, в котором Северус разглядывал свое пожелтевшее лицо, и распахнутое окно в отеле, в которое тянуло свежестью.  
  
Все это помогало отвлечься, но когда раздался звонок, Северус понял с облегчением, что все это время ждал – и дождался. Он взял трубку, совершенно не сомневаясь в том, кто будет на том конце провода – словно они два канатоходца, спешащие навстречу друг другу по проводам. Гарри никогда прежде не звонил ему. Ну и что? В этот раз позвонил.  
  
Его голос был полон помех, хотя связь была отличная.  
  
– Ты мне нужен, – сказал Гарри, и Северус уставился невидящим взглядом в белую стенку отельного номера.  
  
– Я умираю, – сказал Гарри.  
  
– Не говори глупостей.  
  
– Умираю без тебя.  
  
– Я работаю. Я далеко. Я не приеду!  
  
Он сам себе не поверил. И Гарри молчал. Ждал. Сколько они не виделись? Месяц? Два? Три? Нет, не может быть так долго. Северус съежился на кровати, обмотался телефонным проводом, слушая, как Гарри дышит (словно вой ноябрьского ветра, свист ветвей, рассекающих воздух).  
  
– Я не вернусь, – снова сказал Северус, хватит с него, довольно. То, что Гарри положил трубку, испугало его. Словно один из них сорвался с каната.  
  
Он вылетел той же ночью.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Он метался по городу, против сбивающего с ног ветра, по утренним мокрым улицам, прямо с чемоданом, неловко прижатым к груди – ручка отвалилась, надо же ей было отвалиться! Тени росли, облака клубились над головой, хлопали двери, какие-то люди спешили мимо, и Северус не мог взять в толк, куда же ему идти, пока не вспомнил, что может пойти домой.  
  
Гарри был там. Стоило догадаться, что он найдется именно там, на душной кухне, с окнами, запотевшими от пара – давно закипевший чайник покрылся копотью, вода испарилась, свисток охрип. Гарри сидел на полу, привалившись к стенке, свесив голову на грудь, в мокрой от дождя одежде, в очках, съехавших на подбородок – сидел там, и Северус не знал, что делать, три месяца прошло, не может быть, что так много.  
  
Он взял Гарри на руки, такой легкий, словно фантом, словно обман зрения… уложил в постель, поверх одеяла, прямо в ботинках уложил, потрогал лоб, щеку, шершавую от щетины, вытер черную корочку вокруг губ – что это, кровь, грязь, шоколад? Гарри дрожал, адамово яблоко часто и нервно дергалось, когда он с усилием сглатывал. Северус лег рядом, пригасил свет. Помедлив секунду, проверил его руки и прижался губами к чистой коже запястий.  
  
Он сказал себе, что вернулся, потому что не любит сбегать. Потому что не трус.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Голый торс Гарри, его руки во тьме. Северус пытался найти выход, он задыхался. Он шел наугад, на ощупь. Он просыпался, засыпал, выпал из времени, однажды он шел по улице, и старый знакомый не узнал его, вот и к лучшему, подумал Северус, вот и к лучшему. Ему перестали приходить письма, телефон отключили, свет, тепло, все отключили, сердце отключили, оно стучало только по инерции, взлетало туда-сюда, как пустые качели.  
  
Гарри приходил, уходил, сидел на подоконнике, перекинув одну ногу вниз. Не ел, не курил, не чистил зубы, не пользовался душем и туалетом, никогда не кончал, и может быть, был придуман Северусом в одну из шизофренически-одиноких ночей.  
  
Иногда Северусу хотелось схватить его за руку, выволочь на лестничную площадку, звонить во все двери, спрашивать у соседей: «Вы его видите? Видите?». Он бы не осмелился. Его и так считали ненормальным.  
  
Он бы не решился.  
  
– Я беспокоюсь за тебя, мой мальчик, – так сказал Альбус. – Ты слишком долго все держишь в себе. Скрытный, всегда таким был. Нельзя со всем справляться в одиночку. Если тебе нужна будет помощь, знай, что ты всегда можешь прийти ко мне.  
  
Он еще долго говорил. А потом подписал заявление об увольнении.  
  
Они катались в ночном автобусе. Северус смотрел на свое отражение в темном стекле. Это – он? Бессонный, лохматый, в старом, видавшем виды пальто, с этой болезненной тонкой улыбочкой на губах? Это он – рядом с ослепительным юношей, влюбленный настолько, что больно смотреть?  
  
Да он, должно быть, спятил. Совсем рехнулся.  
  
Они целовались прямо там, в автобусе, и пальцы Гарри ласкали его шею.  
  
Ночью Гарри захотел взять его, но сначала, сказал он, ты выпьешь это.  
  
– Я не буду ничего принимать.  
  
Круглые таблетки на протянутой ладони, доверчиво раскрытой. Паника, бьющая под подбородок – тонкая ниточка пульса. Глаза Гарри, холодные и зеленые.  
  
– Я не буду ничего принимать, – повторил Северус твердо, глядя на таблетки. Гарри позволил им упасть на пол.  
  
– Мы можем сделать это по-другому, – сказал он незнакомым голосом. Руки Северуса изогнулись, сошлись за спиной, ноги разъехались, в животе словно что-то разорвалось – он опустил глаза вниз, ожидая увидеть кишки, потроха, падающие на пол. Так больно.  
  
– Выбирай: или ты получаешь удовольствие, – Гарри прижался к его груди, положил руку на живот, и показалось, он погружает пальцы внутрь, стискивает все внутри, вынуждая вскрикнуть, – или удовольствие получаю я.  
  
– Нет. Нет, – задыхаясь, повторял Северус. – Нет. Нет. Нет!..  
  
Гарри лизнул его щеку, мокрый уголок глаза. Его губы – так близко, искаженные улыбкой. Его зубы – блестящие, острые, стальные, как у пилы. Его дыхание.  
  
– Нет, нет…  
  
Дикий скрежет в ушах – все громче и громче. Сквозь стены начали проступать очертания: руки, которые тянулись к ним. Это было похоже на музыку, на какой-то зловещий неправильный марш.  
  
Гарри отпустил его, и Северус стек на пол, прижал руки к животу, пытаясь собрать свои внутренности в ладонь – но только скользнул пальцами по ткани рубашки, целой, застегнутой, даже не испачканной кровью.  
  
Гарри стоял над ним, его ладони были непропорционально большими, с тяжелыми длинными пальцами.  
  
– Кто я такой, по-твоему? – спокойно спросил Гарри. Его слова звучали многоголосым шепотом.  
  
Северус прижался лицом к полу, закрыл глаза. Как он мог не замечать? Не видеть?  
  
Он только и мог, что повторять:  
  
– Нет. Нет…  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
– Ты должен… должен помочь мне!  
  
Он запинался и дрожал, как ребенок, прибежавший к родителям посреди ночи. Ребенок, увидевший страшный сон. Он был готов умолять, но Альбус не заставил его.  
  
Умный, проницательный взгляд. Голова, склоненная к плечу. Он был похож на птицу.  
  
– Расскажи все с самого начала.  
  
Выслушав его сбивчивую историю (совершенно немыслимо, невозможно поверить, смутные намеки и подозрения, которые ему не хватает смелости – или фантазии – оформить в утверждения), Альбус долго молчал, соединив кончики пальцев под подбородком. Наконец, вздохнул, глядя на Северуса устало и сочувственно.  
  
– Тебе будет сложно в это поверить, – начал он, и Северус изумленно покачал головой (это были его слова!), – но я знаю, о ком ты говоришь. Когда-то я встретил его – много, много лет назад. Тогда он назвался по-другому.  
  
– О чем ты говоришь?  
  
– Тогда он носил имя «Том». Чувственный, красивый мальчик, – по губам Альбуса скользнула легкая улыбка, и Северус отшатнулся в приступе отвращения. Нет! Нет, не может быть.  
  
– Ты хочешь сказать… Ты намекаешь, что он…  
  
– Я пока еще ничего не сказал, Северус. Мне нужно увидеться с ним. Поговорить. Ты можешь это устроить?  
  
Северус всем своим сердцем чувствовал, что это плохая идея. Но он кивнул.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Они закрылись. Закрылись в комнате Северуса, выставили его из собственной спальни, и он ходил по кухне, не находя себе места. Что они там делали? За кого ему стоило переживать? Он чувствовал себя глупым. Несчастным. Он налил себе кофе, но так и не выпил.  
  
Он представил все это, практически как знакомство с родителями. Альбус заменял ему родителей многие годы – не в буквальном смысле, нет, уже после совершеннолетия. Альбус был единственным, кто… кому Северус доверял. Всегда. Полностью.  
  
Гарри согласился на удивление легко, бездумно. Северус поймал себя на том, что до последнего боялся – тот откажется, потому что галлюцинации охраняют хрупкую иллюзию своей реальности, потому что выверт мозга, потому что помешательство. Если бы Северус выдумал Гарри, то сам бы нашел причину, чтобы не разрушать фантом.  
  
С другой стороны, если бы Северус выдумал Гарри, он выдумал бы его другим. Он сделал бы его лучше.  
  
Это запретные мысли.  
  
Послышался звук хлопнувшей двери, шаги в коридоре. Северус выскочил в прихожую, чтобы увидеть, как Альбус натягивает пальто. Нелепая расцветка – но старик всегда был эксцентричным.  
  
– Что, и даже чай не выпьешь? – это должно было прозвучать, как шутка, но Северус был слишком напряжен. Альбус спокойно улыбнулся ему.  
  
– Гарри – славный мальчик. Ты должен ценить то, что получил в подарок от судьбы. Любовь – это величайшее оружие, величайшее, и важно им не ранить кого-то случайно.  
  
– И это все? Я хочу знать, – Северус понизил голос, подступая к Альбусу вплотную, – Кто он? Ты… поговорил с ним?  
  
Странный взгляд. Альбус высоко поднял седые брови.  
  
– А чем же, по-твоему, мы там занимались все это время?  
  
Он потрепал Северуса по плечу, толкнул входную дверь.  
  
– Счастья вам.  
  
Северус вывалился вслед за ним на лестничную площадку, догнал уже на нижних ступеньках. Развернувшись, старик схватил его за плечи, выпучил глаза, зашептал лихорадочно:  
  
– Берегись, спасайся, он опасен! Избавься от него! Спасайся, пока еще не поздно!  
  
Он выглядел совершенно безумным, чокнутым. Слюна пузырилась в уголках его губ, белесые глаза выкатились из орбит, все морщины на лице сложились странным, уродливым узором.  
  
Северус попытался отпихнуть его руки, но Альбус навалился на него, вцепился, припадочно подергивая головой.  
  
– Он есть зло, и ты впустил его, теперь он не пощадит тебя, он знает все…  
  
– Альбус! – потрясенно выдохнул Северус, и при звуках его голоса старик словно очнулся. Лицо его разгладилось, пальцы медленно разжались. Как ни в чем ни бывало, он учтиво кивнул, развернулся и продолжил спускаться по лестнице.  
  
Северус смотрел ему вслед, пока он не скрылся из виду.  
  
Вернувшись в квартиру, он застал Гарри в прихожей. Тот стоял, облокотившись о вешалку, насмешливый и босой.  
  
– Ну, и сколько баллов он мне поставил?  
  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – ворчливо отозвался Северус, запирая дверь.  
  
– Я же вижу, что это проверка. – Гарри все еще улыбался, глядя сквозь упавшую на лицо челку. – В следующий раз зови кого-нибудь помоложе, чтобы я мог показать ему свои таланты и не прикончить случайно.  
  
  
***  
  
Северус пришел в бар – в тот, где впервые встретил Гарри – и увидел его, сидящим рядом с двумя незнакомцами. Красивые, сонные мужчины, они ластились к нему, словно питомцы. Один – с длинными белыми волосами, а другой – смуглый, широкоплечий, со сверкающей сережкой в ухе. Они шептали что-то, склоняясь к Гарри, скользили ладонями по его груди, а он щурился в полумраке, заполненном сигаретным дымом.  
  
Северус застыл на месте, не зная, как поступить. Через всю комнату он бросил взгляд, как перчатку, и Гарри ответил ему тем же.  
  
– Северус, – протянул он сытым тоном, когда тот остановился у их столика. – Сегодня ты мне не нужен.  
  
– О, это я вижу, – ядовито отозвался Северус, словно не задыхался от гнева и обиды. Гарри удивленно поднял брови, обхватил ладонями затылки своих приятелей, прижимая их лица к своей шее.  
  
– Ты что, хотел бы кормить меня в одиночку? Может быть, ты хочешь быть затраханным до смерти?  
  
Северус молча покачал головой. Голоса в баре сливались в белый шум, в шипение морской пены. Дым резал глаза, менял действительность.  
  
– Я собираюсь домой, – отрывисто сказал он. – Если ты хочешь…  
  
– Как ты думаешь, что я такой? – перебил Гарри, внимательно глядя на него. От этого взгляда хотелось закрыться, спрятаться. Северус снова покачал головой. – Ты помнишь, как мы познакомились?  
  
– Да. В этом баре. Я напился, – Северус выплевывал слова, словно выпавшие зубы – ему то и дело снился этот сон, в котором его рот полон мертвых зубов и крови, что сочится между сжатых губ.  
  
– А потом мы пошли к тебе, верно? Ты думаешь, я просто незнакомец из бара? Думаешь, что снял меня по случайности?  
  
Он улыбнулся. Стекла его очков стали непроницаемыми. Казалось, на его лице вовсе нет глаз. Блондин кусал мочку его уха, мулат вылизывал плечо, отодвинув ворот рубашки. Безмолвные статисты.  
  
Северус покачал головой. Гарри все улыбался. Он наклонился вперед и прошептал, как страшную тайну:  
  
– Я искал тебя, Северус. Искал и нашел.  
  
  
***  
  
  
У Альбуса случился сердечный приступ. В больничной постели он казался совсем маленьким, худым. Потерявшимся. Северус коснулся его руки, но тут же отдернул пальцы. Имел ли он право? Он никогда не позволял себе бессмысленных прикосновений.  
  
Только с Гарри.  
  
– Как ты? – спросил он, стоило Альбусу открыть глаза. Слабая улыбка.  
  
– Неплохо. Еще поживу.  
  
– Что случилось? Это… Гарри? – слова давались с трудом. Северус не смел поднять взгляд. Альбус удивленно моргнул.  
  
– Кто?  
  
Северус навел справки. Задавал вопросы в баре, после – в университетах, благо в их маленьком городке было не так много учебных заведений. Проще всего оказалось опознать спутников Гарри – тот, блондин, носил фамилию Малфой и числился в розыске за незаконные махинации в крупных масштабах. Фотография второго обнаружилась в газетных архивах, в библиотеке – около пяти лет назад он пропал без вести.  
  
Северус даже вышел на неких Вернона и Петунию Дурсль; они не пожелали говорить, но их сын, Дадли, уступил натиску – кажется, Северус испугал его, похоже, он был слишком настойчив и выглядел абсолютно спятившим.  
  
– Гарри, да. Гарри Поттер. Он умер, когда я был еще маленьким. Несчастный случай. Он был приемным.  
  
Как и Том. Том Риддл – Альбус не хотел говорить о нем, воспоминания путались, он просил пощады, ему стало хуже, и Северуса выставили из палаты – Том Риддл, мальчик из приюта. Он поступил в частную академию, окончил ее, а после – будто растворился. Северус держал в руках старый школьный альбом, фотография выпуска – черно-белые лица, обращены к нему, смотрят на него крохотными черными глазами, молча, без улыбок. У Северуса дрожали руки. Он не мог отыскать на фотографии Тома. Или Гарри.  
  
– Что ты хочешь выяснить? – спросил Гарри, склоняясь над его постелью ночью. Спеленатый одеялом, спеленатый сном, Северус был не готов к встрече, беззащитен.  
  
– Как ты попадаешь сюда? Я не давал тебе ключей.  
  
– Мне они не нужны.  
  
– Как звучит твоя фамилия? Ты никогда не говорил мне…  
  
– У меня нет фамилии. Просто – Гарри.  
  
– Так не бывает.  
  
Он усмехнулся. Зеленые глаза по-кошачьи горели во сне.  
  
– Что происходит? – шепотом спросил Северус. – Как ты… все это делаешь? Что происходит?  
  
– Магия.  
  
Шепот, скользящий по коже. Как прикосновение языка – гладко, сколько, коротко. Северус отпрянул, вжался в подушки, и Гарри рассмеялся в темноту.  
  
– Кто ты такой? – закричал Северус, и Гарри отступил.  
  
– Если ты все еще не понял, значит, ты такой же глупец, как и остальные.  
  
– Гарри Поттер? Том Риддл?  
  
Гарри покачал головой.  
  
– Это бесполезно.  
  
– Я узнаю, я все равно… я выясню это. Ты просто мальчишка! Не играй со мной! Тебе не удастся… все эти фокусы, – он задыхался, барахтаясь в одеяле, – Ты просто хороший актер, вот и все. Маленький лжец…  
  
– Я НИКОГДА НЕ ЛГУ, – в комнате, кажется, сверкнула молния, выхватила из мрака жуткое лицо, перекошенное страданием. Гарри сжал руками голову, вцепился себе в волосы. Его глаза были белыми, как песок. С удивлением Северус почувствовал, что выигрывает эту битву. Он смог вздохнуть всей грудью, свободно, и одеяло больше не связывало ноги.  
  
Выпрямившись в постели, со всем достоинством, Северус четко произнес:  
  
– Ты больше не навредишь никому. Не тронешь моих друзей.  
  
– У тебя есть друзья? – кривая ухмылка, жалкий укол.  
  
– Как только я назову твое имя, все будет кончено. – Игра, уловка, но он поверил. – Ты не сможешь прикоснуться ко мне. Ты уйдешь навсегда.  
  
Тишина. Сбившееся дыхание. Восхитительный цвет его глаз – вспышкой, мерцающим огоньком в ночи.  
  
– А ты уверен, что этого хочешь?..  
  
Он исчез, а слова остались. Северус упал на подушки, закрыл глаза. Ты уверен, что этого хочешь? Тихий, соблазняющий шепот.  
  
Нет. Нет. Нет…  
  
  
***  
  
  
Сердце Альбуса больше не болело, но из-за осложнений его левая рука перестала шевелиться. Он ждал выписки. Северус приносил ему сладости, приходил ближе к вечеру, но ни разу ему не разрешили остаться на ночь. Северус сидел на жестком стуле у кровати и смотрел, как за окном небо постепенно темнеет, превращая стекло в зеркало. Он не хотел возвращаться домой. Он боялся.  
  
Он тосковал.  
  
– Почему ты тратишь свое время на старика? – смеялся Альбус. – Иди домой. Тебя ведь ждут.  
  
– Не говори ерунды, – сухо отрезал тот.  
  
– А как же Гарри?  
  
– Теперь ты его помнишь?  
  
– Конечно. Гарри. Славный юноша.  
  
В баре было темно и душно. Северус пришел не один. Он ненавидел просить о помощи, с другой стороны, старые долги должны быть отплачены. Хмури задолжал ему в свое время.  
  
Он был уверен, что приятели Гарри только что были здесь – но когда он подошел к столику, тот сидел в одиночестве.  
  
– А, ты пришел, – он радостно улыбнулся Северусу. – А это кто?  
  
– Капитан Хмури, – коротко ответил тот, мельком показав удостоверение. Насмешливо покосился на Северуса – «И с этим сопляком ты не можешь справиться сам?».  
  
– Где твои приятели? – хмуро спросил Северус, и Гарри удивленно поднял брови.  
  
– Кто?  
  
– Ты знаешь, кто! Твои _дружки_.  
  
– У меня один _дружок_ , – напряженно ответил тот, обжег Северуса взглядом. – Не понимаю…  
  
– Если ты побеспокоил меня из-за семейных разборок… – начал Хмури, но Северус нетерпеливо махнул рукой.  
  
– Спроси его. Проверь его документы!  
  
Гарри, не сводя глаз с Северуса, сунул руку в карман брюк.  
  
– Водительское подойдет?  
  
«Ты водишь?» – хотел спросить Северус. Это казалось слишком обыденным для Гарри; Северус ни разу не видел его с сотовым телефоном, с наушниками, смотрящим телевизор. Он был уверен, что Гарри не найти в интернете.  
  
Хмури взглянул на ламинированную бумажку. Северус склонился через его плечо. На фотографии Гарри застенчиво улыбался им, круглые очки делали его немного нелепым – в жизни они никогда не создавали такого впечатления.  
  
Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Родился 31 июля 1980 года. С ума сойти.  
  
– Все в порядке? – натянуто улыбнулся он Хмури. – Или вы меня арестуете?  
  
– Погоди с этим, сынок, – буркнул тот, возвращая права. – Они не поддельные, – обратился он к Снейпу.  
  
– Конечно, не поддельные, – Гарри повернулся к Северусу. – Что происходит? Ты… что? Ты обвиняешь меня в чем-то?  
  
«В том, что ты не человек; ты держишь гарем и сделал что-то с Альбусом, из-за чего у него случился приступ». Это даже про себя звучало глупо. Северус покачал головой.  
  
– Клянусь, Хмури, он не тот, за кого себя выдает. Спроси его про родителей. Про университет.  
  
– Мои родители умерли, – холодно отозвался Гарри, глядя на них снизу вверх. – Я говорил тебе об этом. – Он обхватил свой бокал с пивом, стиснул его ладонями. – А в университет можно позвонить, но думаю, сейчас там уже никого нет. – Он покачал головой, отводя глаза. – Я что-то тебе сделал, Северус? Ты ведешь себя просто глупо.  
  
– С ним были те два типа, – Северус не смотрел в сторону Гарри, не собирался. – Один в розыске, второй считается пропавшим без вести. Я видел их, когда пришел сюда. Я отвлекся с твоим появлением, а когда взглянул в сторону этого столика, их уже не было. Наверное, вышли в туалет.  
  
– Если это правда, не думаю, что мы их там уже найдем.  
  
– Мы можем спросить кого-нибудь. Бармена. Он должен был их заметить.  
  
Но не заметил никто – ни бармен, ни охранник у входа, ни другие люди в баре.  
  
– Вы обычно приходите вдвоем, – сказал один мужчина, кивнув в сторону сгорбившегося за столиком Гарри. – Не припомню, чтобы он появлялся здесь с кем-то еще.  
  
– Ты заодно с ним, – прорычал Северус, вцепившись в воротник его рубашки, и Хмури быстро оттолкнул его – прежде, чем успела завязаться драка.  
  
– Ты ведешь себя, как безумец, ты понимаешь? – в своей бесцеремонной прямой манере спросил он. Северус стиснул переносицу пальцами, судорожно вдыхая. Он не был безумцем. Он должен был лучше это все продумать, лучше подготовиться. Но с тех пор, как Гарри перестал появляться в его постели, голова словно была полна ваты. Все, что он мог – только умолять.  
  
– Ты должен поверить мне, – слабо проговорил он, и Хмури грубо стукнул его по плечу.  
  
– Ладно. Я много чего повидал за годы работы. Может, он действительно хороший актер. Я поищу о нем информацию, навестим родню, друзей. Теперь, когда мы знаем полное имя, все будет проще.  
  
Вернон и Петуния Дурсль угостили их чаем.  
  
– Он переехал, как только достиг совершеннолетия, – сказала Петуния. – Не хотел нас стеснять.  
  
– Мы получаем открытки на Рождество, – добавил Вернон. – Кажется, он поступил на факультет… философии? Истории? Что-то вроде того.  
  
Дадли Дурсль пожал плечами.  
  
– Странности? Неа, не замечал. Он довольно скучный тип. Хотя это был сюрприз для всех для нас, когда мы узнали, что он педик. Он хотел приехать со своим бойфрендом на праздники, но папа запретил.  
  
– Бойфренд, ха? – каркнул Хмури, когда они сели в машину. Северус не ответил. Он смотрел перед собой, сжимая и разжимая пальцы.  
  
Он поехал в университет и разыскал нужный класс.  
  
– Гарри Поттер, – прорычал он, врываясь в комнату. Студенты подняли головы от своих конспектов. Профессор у кафедры недовольно поджал губы.  
  
– Или вы выйдете самостоятельно, или я позову охрану.  
  
Северус оглядывал класс. Они были одинаковыми, все – как бледные лица на фотографии. Он не мог различить их, не мог найти Гарри, словно что-то стало с его глазами.  
  
Его попросту здесь не было.  
  
Северус вышел в коридор, сполз по стене. Чуть позже дверь открылась, и в поле зрения Северуса оказались линялые голубые джинсы. Он поднял взгляд. Пышноволосая девушка глядела на него с жалостью.  
  
– Он сегодня не пришел. Прогуливает. Поищите в кафе напротив, скорее всего, он там.  
  
– Что ты знаешь о Гарри Поттере? – он вскочил на ноги, шагнул к ней. Возможно, он действовал слишком резко. Студентка отпрянула, покачала головой.  
  
– Ничего. Почти ничего, сэр.  
  
– Пожалуйста, скажи мне, – взмолился Северус, – я не хотел тебя пугать, скажи мне, ты близко с ним знакома?  
  
– Он перевелся к нам только пару дней назад, – она смотрела на него круглыми глазами. – И почти ни с кем не разговаривает. Мне надо идти, сэр.  
  
В маленьком кафе играла музыка и шипела кофе-машина. Гарри сидел у окна с помятой книжкой в мягкой обложке. Его волосы торчали во все стороны. Его худая спина была обтянута яркой футболкой.  
  
Он выглядел таким… реальным.  
  
Северус опустился на стул напротив. Его подводили ноги. Пару секунд он молча смотрел на Гарри, а тот, дочитав страницу, закрыл книгу. Глубоко вздохнул. Поднял на Северуса зеленые глаза, измученный, яркий взгляд.  
  
– Ну что, остыл немного?  
  
– Я… я… – Северус прочистил охрипшее горло.  
  
– Приму это за извинения. – Гарри вдруг улыбнулся, коротко, застенчиво. – Угостишь меня пирожным?  
  
– Ты не ешь, – прошептал Северус.  
  
– О.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
– Ладно. Ты странный, и это меня пугает.  
  
– Кто ты такой?  
  
– Ты знаешь, кто я, – Гарри снял очки и протер их. Пробормотал себе под нос, – Идиот. Влюбившийся в психа.  
  
Северус сжал руками голову. Взглянул на Гарри из-за упавших на лицо волос.  
  
– Как это может быть правдой? Что… что со мной? Я и в самом деле…  
  
– Нет, – Гарри протянул руку и отвел волосы с его лица, нежно погладил лоб. – Нет. Все в порядке. Мы как-нибудь разберемся с этим, ясно? А теперь прекрати стонать и возьми мне шоколадный торт.  
  
Он съел все до крошки – Северус внимательно наблюдал.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Через два дня Хмури погиб в перестрелке. Гарри позвонил ночью. Его голос звучал как темный, густой шоколад.  
  
– Он действительно был профессионалом. Немного грубый на мой вкус, но… мы славно провели время. Пока он не попытался сбежать.  
  
Хороший урок, Северус. Не пытайся сбежать.  
  
  
***  
  
  
И он больше не пытался. Он бродил по улицам до утра, попал под дождь, потом высох, потом снова попал под дождь, прикорнул у шкафа в круглосуточном книжном магазинчике, потом его прогнали, и он снова куда-то пошел. Он уже не разбирал дороги, не узнавал мест, не прятал в карманах озябших рук – пальцы, они когда-то сгибались? Он знал, что Гарри сам найдет его рано или поздно.  
  
Гарри взял его за руку. Натянул варежку – быстро, довольно неуклюже. Северус глянул искоса, из-под мокрой пряди, ложащейся поперек лица.  
  
– Нет? – уточнил Гарри. Встал на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать. Северус никогда не замечал раньше, что он ниже ростом. Руки Гарри были горячими.  
  
– Это ты? – спросил он одними руками. «Который ты?», – вот что он хотел спросить, но не нашел слов. Гарри склонил голову к плечу, хмыкнул.  
  
– Решил сбежать от меня, заработав пневмонию? Мудро, ничего не скажешь.  
  
Он взял его за руку. Руки Гарри были горячими.  
  
– Куда ты идешь?  
  
– К тебе, – хрипло ответил Снейп. Они несколько минут молча шагали по улицам.  
  
– Ты вообще спал сегодня?  
  
– Где ты живешь?  
  
– Отвечай на вопрос.  
  
– Сначала ты.  
  
Гарри засмеялся.  
  
– Ладно. Вот так напрашиваются в гости. Ты хочешь ко мне? Ты догадываешься, что там увидишь?  
  
– Труп Аластора Хмури? – вышло каким-то карканьем. Гарри покачал головой, загадочно улыбаясь.  
  
– Нет. С ним уже не весело. Там только живые.  
  
– Я тоже хочу быть там.  
  
Гарри остановился посреди улицы. Взглянул на него внимательно из-под челки. Снова начался дождь, и его волосы прилипли к лицу. Руки Гарри были горячими.  
  
– Зачем? – тихо, серьезно спросил он.  
  
– Хочу быть твоим. Полностью.  
  
– Нет, не хочешь.  
  
– Да, ты прав. Я хочу тебя уничтожить. Но это, скорее всего, уничтожит меня. В… – Северус запнулся. – В моральном плане. Так что я согласен и на другой вариант.  
  
– Послушай себя, – проговорил Гарри, улыбаясь одними губами. – Сокровище. – Он снова поднялся на цыпочки для поцелуя. Дождь заливался им в рот, тек по их лицам, как в какой-нибудь сопливой мелодраме – Северус почти слышал музыку, хотя может, это был его реквием.  
  
Наконец, они прервали поцелуй. Гарри взял его лицо в свои ладони. Его глаза – они выжигали что-то внутри Северуса. Нельзя было прекратить смотреть, нельзя было оторваться.  
  
– Тогда пойдем, – шепнул Гарри.  
  
И сжал его лицо своими горячими, горячими, горячими руками.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Они остановились, чтобы купить кофе. Северус медленно опустился на скамейку перед забегаловкой – ноги подкашивались. Скамейка была мокрой от дождя, его пальто лежало на нем тяжелым влажным грузом, кончик его носа онемел – когда Северус дотронулся до него пальцами, то ничего не почувствовал. Он равнодушно смотрел на огни проезжающих мимо машин – из-за дождя казалось, что их фары – размытые кляксы света. Брызги не долетали до скамейки, оседая на блестящий асфальт.  
  
Он ждал довольно долго. Гарри ушел за кофе для него, сказал, не хочет давать шанс пневмонии. Он так заботился о нем, о его костлявом дрожащем теле. Смешно, учитывая, что Гарри было наплевать на его душу – измученную, порабощенную.  
  
Северус смотрел на непарную варежку, согревающую его левую руку.  
  
Он долго ждал – до тех пор, пока не понял, что Гарри не вернется. Как только понял, запрокинул голову к небу, и дождь смыл всякое выражение с его лица. Он мог бы зайти в забегаловку и обойти там все, но никто бы даже не вспомнил парнишку в круглых очках. Он мог бы вернуться в город и потребовать доступ к университетским документам, но там бы не нашлось ни одного упоминания Гарри Поттера. Он мог бы снова побеспокоить Дурслей.  
  
Он мог бы навестить Альбуса, в конце концов.  
  
Но зачем? Зачем?.. Северус сидел на скамейке, промокший насквозь, с окоченевшими ногами и замерзшим носом, он сидел и смотрел, как машины едут мимо.  
  
Он был свободен; он был освобожден.  
  
Он не знал, что должен чувствовать по этому поводу.  
  
Он не чувствовал ничего.  
  
  



End file.
